It is known to examine blades of a turbine for damage by means of eddy current testing. In this case, the probes are moved directly onto the workpiece in order to detect extremely small cracks.
An examination of this kind is not possible during operation of the turbine, on account of the direct contact between the probes and the blades. Damage occurring during operation can thus be determined at the earliest in the testing interval following thereon following completion of the operation.